


Truce

by twentyoneboyfriends (suicider00m)



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 13:39:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7759924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suicider00m/pseuds/twentyoneboyfriends
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You promised."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truce

"You promised to stay alive."

"I'm sorry."


End file.
